The present invention relates to construction materials, and, more particularly, to an improved arrangement for positioning and supporting construction panels against the structure of a building.
Referring to FIG. 1, a known arrangement is shown for positioning and supporting construction panels 10 against structural members 12, 13 of a building. Structural members 12, 13 are typically wood framing members such as 2-by-4 or 2-by-6 studs. Lower edges 14 of panels 10 rest upon L-shaped members 16 which are affixed to structural members 13 with fasteners such as nails 18. Panels 10 are affixed to structural members 12 with nails 20. L-shaped members 16 serve to position panels 10 while panels 10 are being nailed in place, and also serve to provide a finished and weatherproof surface for lower edges 14. Subsequent to affixing panels 10 to structural members 12, a surface 22, such as stucco, plaster, concrete or mortar, is applied to panels 10 for purposes of providing the building with a facade.
L-shaped members 16 are typically manufactured from aluminum or plastic, and are provided in sections having lengths of 8, 10, or 12 feet For wall spans greater than the section lengths of L-shaped members 16, a plurality of L-shaped members 16 abutted in end-to-end relationships are necessary. FIG. 2 illustrates an interface surface 24 of L-shaped member 16 upon which lower edge 14 of panel 10 and lower edge 15 of surface 22 rest. At surface 24 it is common for moisture to accumulate, due to condensation between lower edges 14 and 15 and L-shaped member 16, at locations 26 and 28 as illustrated in FIG. 3. Locations 26 and 28 are located near the joint between abutting L-shaped members 16.
The moisture accumulation is normally not a problem unless it freezes. When the moisture freezes, its volume increases as it changes state from a liquid to a solid (ice), the ice causes the corners 30 and 32 of L-shaped members 16 to deform downward as illustrated by the dotted representation of corners 30 and 32 in FIG. 3. For L-shaped members 16 fabricated from aluminum, the deformation is permanent, and allows for an even greater build up of moisture, which in turn freezes and further deforms the corners 30 and 32. For L-shaped members 16 fabricated from plastic, the total deformation is not completely permanent, since the plastic corners 30 and 32 will partially deflect back to their original position after the ice melts. In any event, even though plastic corners 30 and 32 partially deflect back, a larger gap is provided for moisture build up, which in turn can freeze and permanently deform the corners 30 and 32 further.
As a result of being subjected to one or more moisture build-up and freezing cycle(s), the corners 30 and 32, whether fabricated from aluminum or plastic, assume a permanently deformed position which disrupts the end-to-end relationship of the L-shaped members which provides an unstable and unsightly finishing edge for construction panels 10 and overlying surface 22.